Don't Fear The Wolf
by Werewolf Crazy
Summary: Young Juliet Love moves to La Push, Jacob Black, quickly sticks to her side like glue. She also runs into another old friend, Isabella Swan. One thing leads to another and before she knows it she's in love with one person and best friends with two others.


I hate it here.

I want to move back to Seattle.

I want big-city lights.

I want SUN! ... Or well, more of it.

I'm Juliet Love, something else I hate... my name that is, I'm not very fond of myself either, but we won't get into that. As you've probably guessed already; I'm from the great, wonderful, and oh-so-fabulous city of Seattle. But we moved to the pathetic town... (Reservation, whatever.) Of La Push. It's lame, boring, rainy, wet, depressing, sad, stupid... I think you get the point. But my mother is good friends with some people here, (and the equally pathetic town of Forks) and says I should be raised in a "small town." Well hello, MOM! I'm FIFTEEN! It's a little to late for that! We used to come here a few days a year every summer, even though there really is no summer here, until this year when my dad died and mom went crazy.

I spun in my spinny chair a bit, until I heard my mother yell at me from downstairs. Time for the first day of school. I grabbed a hoodie and stumbled down the stairs. My mother greeted me with an innocent smile, I kept my frown and grabbed a pop-tart out of the pantry and walked out the door, muttering, "Bye, mom. Love ya." Before slamming the door more forcefully than needed. Mist stuck to my face, hair, and clothes the second I stepped outside, it was repulsive. I walked carefully so that I didn't step in any puddles, there's nothing worse than dealing with soggy socks all day. I stared down, not really paying attention to where I was walking. I just knew that I was heading towards the school. My iPod was blasting in my ears, blocking out all outside noise. Suddenly, I bumped into someone, hard, and I fell back, knocking my earphones out.

"Aww, man! I'm sorry!" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't match a face to it, I glanced up with one eye, my backside still in pain. Okay, well now I recognized his face, russet skin, that pouty face, now I needed a name.

"I-uh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." I noticed he was giving me that same, "_I think I know this person_" face that I was just giving him.

"Ju-Juliet?!" I watched his expression change from apologetic to confused to excited and happy in just a matter of seconds. I nodded, his name still not clicking in my own mind, but I definitely knew this boy. "It-it's me! Jake! Jacob! Jacob Black!" _Jacob Black_! That was it, I remember this boy from my trips here.

"Jake! Whoa, I hardly recognized you!" It was a lie in its own way; I just didn't recognize his name.

"Yeah... you've changed too!" He leaned down and held out his hand for me. I took it and let him pull me up, my backside was damp and I groaned in frustration.

"God, if there is one, hates me! Ugh!" I leaned against the building that cast a shadow over the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry? What are you doing here anyways?" Because apparently the glum expression and my backpack wasn't enough for him to get the picture.

I laughed a little, "I kinda live here now..."

"Whoa... REALLY?! That is so cool, when did this happen!? And oh, that means you're going to school here! That's why you're walking!" I just stared at him in amazement; he was an airhead, just as I remembered him. And I was annoyed; though it was hard to keep my annoyance when he smiled and his teeth gleamed against his dark skin.

"Duh. And it happened about a week ago." I hadn't realized that we were walking again and had already made it to the school. Two boys waited ahead of us, tapping their feet anxiously.

"Hey Embry, hey Quil." Jacob nodded. Both of them stared at me curiously. I had probably met them once before, only because the names sounded familiar.

"Hey Jacob!" Quil said before turning to me, "Who're you? Are you new here?"

"My first day of school." I said glumly.

"But my being here made it a million times better, right!?" Jake smiled, and I couldn't help but spare him a returning smirk.

"Yeah." I lied.

"This is Juliet." Jacob introduced me. Embry and Quil both kindly introduced themselves.

"Jake, I gotta go get my schedule and such." I gave him a parting smile, hoping to spend a little more time sulking by myself.

But he frowned, "I'll go with you, I'll show you where your classes are, too! Chances are we have a few together!" His mouth curved into a smile.

"I-uh... you'll be late." I tried to sound convincing. Then I started walking. I could feel his eyes on me, and then I heard him tell his friends that he'd catch them later and within a few seconds he was by my side again.

"I don't care if I'm late." And I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of him.

We walked silently to the main office, where a nice old man gave me my schedule and a map, Jacob assured the old man that I would make it safe to all of my classes and that I'd know the school like the back of my hand by the end of the day. Too bad I don't even know the back of my hand. After a few moments of him staring at my schedule he informed me that we had all but one class together.

I smiled, "That's great, Jake. But I gotta get to my first class." The only class I had without him, which made it perfect for me to get out of my horribly bad mood.

He nodded, his face a bit disappointed, but understanding. "Alright! I'll show you where it is!" He grinned and took one look at the paper before leading the way. I followed a foot or two behind him. I noticed that he continued to look over his shoulder, as if I would disappear at any given moment. We walked for about five minutes, he was chattering about something, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about life back in Seattle and how much I missed it. "Ah, here it is!" Jacob said triumphantly, patting me on the shoulder.

I smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, Jacob. I'll catch you next period."

"Sure thing!" He grinned and handed me the map and my schedule. And then he was gone. I entered the classroom, slightly late and handed my teacher a slip for him to sign. He stood and decided to announce to the class that I was new, even though I knew everyone in the classroom was aware of my newness. I waved slightly when the teacher, Mr. Hanz, introduced me to the class. I was glad when I noticed no one seemed to recognize my name, no more old friends, I could start fresh.

Algebra was a natural talent of mine, one of the very few. I quickly caught on to what the class was studying and one of the girls who sat beside me asked me for help once, it was actually pretty flattering, her name was Jorae. I'd have to remember it. The bell rang and I managed to make my way to Biology without getting lost.

This teacher had very kind eyes. She signed my slip and introduced me to the class. Jacob's hand flew into the air, and the teacher, Mrs. Hicks, nodded in his direction, curious. "Yeah, uh… since me, Quil, and Embry are all in one group and miss Love here doesn't have a partner, I would gladly be hers." I hung my head in humiliation.

"Oh, of course, you two move to the empty table on the far left." She smiled. I dragged my feet to the table while Jacob gathered his things and claimed his seat next to mine. From that moment, I knew this was going to be a very long day, semester, and year.


End file.
